


Christmas with Catradora

by cloudidiot



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Highschool AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Merry Christmas, my first fanfic please be gentle, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudidiot/pseuds/cloudidiot
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “Did you break into my house??” “You refused to put up any Christmas decorations! What choice did I have?”





	Christmas with Catradora

Today was like every other day for Catra. Well, mostly, today Adora wasn’t with her, said something about hanging out with Sparkle. So, she spent her time in her house, enjoying her Christmas break by herself by binging Netflix and eating a shit ton of food. 

However, the peace was broken when she got a text from Scorpia.

Hey, Catra! Wanna come help Entrapta and I set up my Christmas tree?

‘What the hell? Why do they need three people to set up a goddamn tree. Useless lesbians the both of them. Ugh.’

She replied anyways.

Yea, whatever. Be over in 20.

Catra sighed and got up to get dressed. She threw on a pair of black leggings and an oversized black sweater. She put on her shoes and grabbed her keys on her way out of the door. With the door locked, she headed to Scorpia’s.

———

Yea, whatever. Be over in 20

Scorpia highfived Entrapta and went to text Adora. 

Alright, she’s on her way over. Flat’s all yours.

———

Adora grinned. Finally, she’d be able to decorate her girlfriends flat. Adora drove over to Catra’s house, car full of Christmas decorations that her and Glimmer bought yesterday. It was time for some fun.

———

Catra growled. Scorpia and Entrapta made her put the goddamn tree up by herself and she’d gotten scrapped by the fake tree limbs. She stomped up the stairs to her apartment and yanked the keys out of her pocket. Jamming the key into the lock and turning it, she opened her door. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Her apartment looked like Santa barfed all over it. There were lights lining her walls. There was a mini tree on her coffee table. Her window had paper snowflakes hanging from it and she smelt a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen as well as heard Christmas music and singing from the same room. She sighed for probably the thirtieth time that day.

She made her way to the kitchen and saw her girlfriend pulling out two baking sheets of cookies out of the oven. 

“Did you break into my apartment?”

Adora turned around suddenly and once she saw Catra she smiled.

“Not really, babe, I have a key. But you gave me no choice! You didn’t decorate and as your girlfriend I can’t go and let you make bad life choices like that.”

She made her way towards Catra, who was leaning on the door jam, smiling softly at her with that twinkle in her eye like she was up to something.

“Also babe, look up.”

Catra tilted her head up and her eyes focus on a twig of mistletoe above their heads. 

“You know what that means, Cat.”

Catra looked at Adora with a sigh. 

“Yea, I guess.”

And Catra got on her tiptoes and kissed Adora square in the lips. Adora melted into her and Catra could feel her smile. When Catra pulled back, Adora had a silly smile on her face and a loving gleam in her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Catra.”

“Merry Christmas, Adora.”


End file.
